Cicatrizes En El Corazón
by vicky5
Summary: Capítulo 4. Por fin, espero que os guste. Prolongangando la agonía entre Shinichi y Ran je je je es que soy masoca
1. Capítulo 1: Luchando por Protejer

Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan una de las mejores series que he visto y creerme no he visto pocas^^. Por favor cuando terminen de leer el fic dejen una opinión, para mí son muy importantes, tanto que si no recivo un mínimo no sigo con la historia pues considero que no ha llegado a la gente (si la llega no cuesta nada escribir un review).  
  
-Aclaraciones-  
Dado que el japonés es un idioma tan rico en expresiones, algunas de las cuales considero adecuadas dejar en el fanfic, aquí van unas aclaraciones que pueden servir de guía, espero que ayuden.   
  
_-Ranneechan_: Conan llama así a Ran porque en Japón el sufijo "-neechan" se utiliza para dirigirte a una chica mayor que tú. En español sería algo así como "hermana mayor Ran" pero como no hay ningún término en español con el que traducirlo he preferido dejarlo así. Así encontramos a Conan llamando a Ran con el sufijo pero pensando en ella sin él.   
_-Conankun_: El sufijo sirve para referirse a un chico que no es de tu edad aunque no tiene por que ser menor.  
-En Japón cuando no se tiene mucha confianza con una persona se le llama por el apellido, por eso Ran llama a Satoru, Akahori (por su apellido). Y Satoru llama a Conan\Sinichi, Kudo. Y sin embargo a Ran por su nombre.  
  
  
  
    Cicatrices En El Corazón  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Luchando por Proteger. 

  
  
  
**_"LLegar a ser más fuerte... para verte sonreir... para ser capaz de proteger tu sonrisa."_**  
  


  
Estoy cansado, estoy tan cansado.... Me pregunto hasta cuando podré aguantar.  
Conan se quedó mirando con una expresión seria las gafas que se encontraban a su lado. Él odiaba esas gafas cada vez que las veía le recordaban la triste realidad... pero también eran fundamentales, eran su modo de recordarle el peligro, de mantenerle alerta, sobre todo en esos momentos de debilidad ...esos momentos..., cuando lo único que puede hacer como el supuesto "niño de siete años" que es, es observar como su "Ranneechan" sufre, quieto, totalmente inmovil, paralizado cuando la persona que más quieres en este mundo y por la que darías culquier cosa cuando más sufre, por tu culpa..., y tú no puedes hacer nada... Duele, más que nada. En esos momentos se había dado asco a sí mismo. Una cansada sonrisa apareció en sus labios "Je, soy un cabrón."   
  
...Ran...  
  
Conan apretó fuertemente las gafas en su mano mientras recordaba lo acontecido hace unos días.   
  
-Flasback-   
  
Él había salido a casa del profesor Agasa como habitualmente hacía y las noticias no fueron diferentes esta vez como habitualmente ocurría. Al volver paró en la cabina de en frente de la agencia, seguro que si hablaba con Ran se animaría. Todo parecía ir como siempre hablaban de muchas cosas hasta que las preguntas vinieron, las interminables preguntas y se volvieron a repetir las mismas respuestas.  
  
Cuando subió al apartamneto encontró a Ran mirando el teléfono de espaldas a él. Inmovil, a Conan se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y preguntó con voz temblorosa "¿Ra...Ranneechan?" Ran se dió la vuelta y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que sólo ella sabía poner y que seguramente no sabía a cuantos chicos había enamorado. Por supuesto él no era una escepción cada vez que ella sonreía no podía evitar que se aceleraran los latidos de su corazón, no importa cuantas veces la hubiera visto. Recordó con nostalgia cuando ellos paseaban por las calles y ella sin saberlo atraía la mirada de todos los hombres entonces Sinichi había utilizado una de sus miradas asesinas para advertir a los demás que no se acercaran.  
  
Una dulce voz le sacó de sus pensamientos "Conan-kun ¿qué tal en casa del profesor Agasa?" Conan soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en un suspiro, preparó su inocente cara de "soy-un-niño-normal-de-siete-años" y respondió "Bien, nada nuevo...¿Dónde está tío Kogoro?¿Qué hay de cenar?" dijo mientras se quitaba la cartera de un hombro. Ran contestó con la misma expresión "Papa ha salido a una cena de negocios y no volverá hasta tarde asi que por hoy comeremos lo que más te apetezca ¿Qué te parece?"  
  
"Plaff" un ruido la interrumpió. Ran miró a Conan confundida, este había dejado caer la cartera de golpe y los libros habían quedado tirados en el suelo, en su rostro se dibujaba una mezcla de tristeza, compasión y ¿culpabilidad?. De sus labios escapó un casi inaudible "...Ran..." sólo entonces Ran se percató de las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, en algún momento mientras hablaba. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano "No te preocupes Conan-Kun, es que a veces pienso demasiado ¿no soy tonta? ja, ja, ja,..." la risa se le ahogó el la garganta dando paso a una sucesión de jadeos provocados por el llanto. Intentó retenerlas pero imparables lágrimas seguían inundando sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, empapando su jersey. "Lo siento Conan-Kun, no sé porque pero... no puedo parar, que estúpida." Conan no se movió del sitió sin poder apartar la vista, el sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía con cada lágrima derremada mientras pensaba "Ran..no llores... no llores, por favor."  
  
No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había estado llorando pero para él fue una eternidad, cuando se tranquilizó miró a Conan. Conan estaba en el mismo lugar mirando hacia el suelo y dijo con una voz que Ran no pudo clasificar "Rannechan será mejor que vayas a la cama... debes de estar cansada." Ran parpadeó sorprendida por la seriedad con la que Conan pronunció esas palabras. "Pero, ¿y tu cena?" Conan levantó la mirada con una sonrisa triste en las labios "No importa, tampoco tengo hambre." Ran sonrió, una sonrisa sincera "Conan-Kun gracias, eres muy amable." Ran se agachó y le dió un beso en la frente a Conan "Oyasumi nasai" Conan sintió como si le asestaran una puñalada directamente en el corazón. Ran se levantó y se fué a su cuarto, cuando conan oyó la puerta de la habitación de Ran cerrarse cayó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo apoyando después las manos que apretaron con fuerza la alfombra formando arrugas. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras lágrimas de rabia resbalaban de estos y se mordía el labio inferior "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"  
  
-Fin del flashback-   
  
Desde entonces no se había atrevido a llamar a Ran, no así, no para eso. Algo estaba claro: Las cosas no podían seguir asi había llegado el momento de hacer algo al respecto y afrontar las consecuencias.  
  
"Conan-Kun llegaremos tarde a la escuela date prisa." Ran esperaba a que Conan se terminara de poner los zapatos en la puerta "Ya estoy Ranneechan." Ran y Conan bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras en las que se encontraba una persona esperando. "¡Oh no!" oyó Conan murmurar a Ran, entonces la silueta se dió la vuelta y Conan pudo verlo, la persona en custión era un chico de más o menos su misma edad o mejor dicho de la de Ran, con el uniforme del mismo instituto y una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a Conan le hubiera gustado borrar. "¡Hola Ran!" el chico alzó la mano en señal de saludo, Ran se llevó una mano a la cabeza "Pero, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?". El chico sonrió mientras andaba detrás de Ran que no se había detenido por un momento "Me aseguro de que lleges bien al instituto, te protejo." Conan apretó los dientes con fuerza y frunció el ceño mientras pensó "¿Quién demonios se cree que es este tipo? ¿Y a qué vienen esas confianzas?". La voz de Ran sonó despectiva "Yo puedo protegerme perfectamente sola." Una gota apareció en la frente del chico, iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba pero eso lo hacía más interesante. "Pues entonces, simplemente por que me gustas" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándose a Ran a la que se le habían subido los colores.  
  
"Ejem, Ejem..." Conan se puso en medio y miró al chico con desprecio. Ran volvió a hablar todavía colorada "¡Oh! lo siento Conan este es Akahori Satoru, Akahori este es Edogawa Conan." Satoru extendió su mano hacia Conan y este se la tomó con una sonrisa cínica apretando con todas sus fuerzas le mano. Satoru se la soltó rápidamente "Aaaaaaaaa eso duele!!" Conan respondió con indiferencia "Lo siento, la próxima tendré más cuidado de no hacerte daño." Satoru se puso rojo "¿¡pero qué estas diciendo!? Por supuesto que no me has hecho daño eh... ¿adonde crees que vas?" Conan se iba alejando "Yo voy a acompañar a Ran tú te puedes quedar hablando solo." Entonces Satoru se percató de que Ran había seguido caminando todo el rato. "¡Espérame Ran!".   
  
Una semana había pasado desde entonces y los continuos enfrentamientos entre Sartoru y Conan estaban a la orden del día. Conan abrió la nevera para coger el brick de leche, todavía despeinado, con los ojos medio abiertos, cuando oyó a Ran entrar al comedor "Buenos... días...Conan-Kun" Conan se dió la vuelta la voz de Ran parecía más cansada que de costumbre "Buenos días Rannechan" Kogoro Levantó la vista del periódico mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba de café "Ran yo me voy ya, prepara algo de desayunar al crío." Ran forzó una sonrisa "De acuerdo papa, hasta luego." Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró permitió relajarse y dejar notar su cansancio.  
  
"Uff... ¿Qué quieres Conan cereales o...?" al intentar coger la caja de cereales esta se calló al suelo. Cuando se agachó a recogerla una mano tocó su frente "Ranneechan, tienes fiebre será mejor que te quedes hoy en casa." Ran se quedó sorprendida el niño que tenía delante siempre notaba todo lo que la pasaba, los intentos de ella por disimular habían sido inútiles, por alguna extraña razón ella siempre había notado que era como un libro abierto para él. "A ti no te puedo engañar ¿Verdad Conan-Kun?" Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Conan y avergonzado miró hacia otro lado "Ejem... será mejor que me quede cuidándote, tú solo tumbaté en el sofá." Ran obedeció no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas como para objetar, mientras se tumbó en el sofá Conan trajo una manta para taparla, cunado la estaba tapando Ran tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuró un casi inaudible "Gracias" mientras una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado así sentado en frente de ella observando sus facciones, cada milimetro de su rostro era perfecto, parecía un ángel. Una bocanada de aire entró por la ventana y trasladó un mechón de pelo de Ran, Conan se acercó para colocarle el pelo tras la oreja delicadmente con la mano, permitiéndose después acariciar su cara suavemente y casi sin darse cuanta se quedó totalmente hipnotizado mirando sus labios acercándose cada vez más ¿qué podía perder? nadie se enteraría jamás. Asi, rozó delicadamente los dulces labios de Ran con los suyos propios, casi tan suavemente como el aire que procedía de la ventana y que mecía las cortinas como danzando caprichosamente en un sutil vals.   
  
"Ejem, ejem.." Conan se separó rápidamente para encontrar a Satoru parado en la puerta "Siento interrumpir la escenita Conan... o debería decir... Kudo."  



	2. Capítulo 2: El Poder de las Palabras

Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan una de las mejores series que he visto y creerme no he visto pocas^^. Por favor cuando terminen de leer el fic dejen una opinión, para mí son muy importantes, tanto que si no recivo un mínimo no sigo con la historia pues considero que no ha llegado a la gente (si la llega no cuesta nada escribir un review).  
  
-Aclaraciones-  
Dado que el japonés es un idioma tan rico en expresiones, algunas de las cuales considero adecuadas dejar en el fanfic, aquí van unas aclaraciones que pueden servir de guía, espero que ayuden.   
  
_-Ranneechan_: Conan llama así a Ran porque en Japón el sufijo "-neechan" se utiliza para dirigirte a una chica mayor que tú. En español sería algo así como "hermana mayor Ran" pero como no hay ningún término en español con el que traducirlo he preferido dejarlo así. Así encontramos a Conan llamando a Ran con el sufijo pero pensando en ella sin él.   
_-Conankun_: El sufijo sirve para referirse a un chico que no es de tu edad aunque no tiene por que ser menor.  
-En Japón cuando no se tiene mucha confianza con una persona se le llama por el apellido, por eso Ran llama a Satoru, Akahori (por su apellido). Y Satoru llama a Conan\Sinichi, Kudo. Y sin embargo a Ran por su nombre.  
  
  
  
    Cicatrices En El Corazón  
  
  
Capítulo 2: El Poder de las Palabras. 

  
  
  
**_"Poque las más pequeñas de mis palabras... podrían ser las que te hagan sonreir... o las que te hagan llorar."_**  
  


  
"Ejem, ejem.." Conan se separó rapidamente para encontrar a Satoru parado en la puerta "Siento interrumpir la escenita Conan... o debería decir... Kudo."   
  
La sorpresa se vió reflejada en su joven rostro, el único pensamiento que invadió su cabezá fue "¡¡...lo sabe...!!" aunque no por mucho tiempo, le miró ahora con una expresión seria, demasiado adulta para el niño de siete años que aparentaba ser. No podía permirse vacilaciones, no con Ran aquí. Pues aunque permanecía dormida (Ran siempre había tenido un sueño profundo) en culquier momento podría despertar.  
  
"¿Me acompañas a un lugar más privado?... a no ser por supuesto que quieras que tu Rannechan se entere..." dijo burlonamente, mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar seguro de que le seguiría.  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" El callejón estaba oscuro, un montón de bolsas de basura se apilaba a un lado, se podía oír el constante goteo de una tubería resonar en todo el callejón.  
  
"Para ser un detective no eres tan listo." Satoru se dió la vuelta para mirar a la cara a Conan "¿Sabes? me solía preguntar como sería ese tal Sinichi Kudo del que todo el mundo hablaba. Pensé que el chico que tenía a una preciosidad como Ran en sus manos debía ser impresionante... pero nunca imaginé que midiera menos de un metro." Hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un mechero y encendía un cigarrillo, una nube de humo rodeó a Conan aunque éste no se inmutó no le iba a dar el gusto de hacer lo que él quisiera. Entonces prosiguió "Ayer se me hizo tarde en el entrenamiento de kempo asi que cuando volvía a mi casa las calles estaban desiertas, imagínate mi sorpresa cunado te ví caminando sólo por la calle, me acerqué para pararte pero entonces me dí cuenta de que te acercabas a otras dos personas, un anciano y una niña....  
  
-Flahsback-  
  
La niña rubia de mirada oscura adelantó un paso hacia Conan y dijó "llegas tarde Kudo." Satoru que estaba cerca y había abierto la boca para llamar a Conan la cerró y se escondió tras un edificio desde el que podía oir perfectamente la conversación. Ahora respondió Conan "Es que tenía que asegurarme de que Ran dormía." Satoru parpadeó sorprendido y empezó a pensar "¿Qué hace Conan a estas horas aquí? ¿porqué le llaman Kudo?... ¿Y desde cuando es "Ran"?" El siguiente fue el anciano con pinta de papa Noel "Pero Sinichi... ¿Y si se despierta en medio de la noche y no te ve?" Satoru asomó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver, Conan se había quitado las gafas y dijo con una sonrisa algo triste "Ran siempre a dormido como un tronco..." al decir esas palabras Satoru ya no seguía viendo a Conan sino a un chico de su misma edad. Y de repente todo parecía claro, por eso conocía tan bien a Ran, por eso Sinichi nunca aparecía, y por eso siempre que él se había acercado a Ran Conan se había puesto tan celoso.  
  
-Fin del Flahsback-  
  
Satoru volvió a aspirar humo del cigarrillo y expulsarlo. Conan temía la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta, aunque en aparencia Conan seguía inmutable "Y...¿Qué es lo que quieres?" La sonrisa de Satoru se agrandó "Creo que ya lo sabes....¿Verdad detective? quiero que te alejes de ella, cuanto más lejos mejor." Conan cerró los ojos él lo había suponido pero... por una vez en su vida deseaba estar equivocado... tan deseperadamente...  
  
Satoru prosiguió "Como soy buena persona te doy veinticuatro horas para que te despidas de ella, de las dos formas ¿entendido?" Conan habló con la mirada oculta tras sus gafas "¿Y si... no lo hago?" Satoru hechó otra profunda calada "Se lo diré... todo... y ella te odiará, no lo dudes por un instante. No sé los motivos que te llevaron a hacer esto pero... le has hecho mucho daño... demasiado, sean cuales sean los motivos."  
  
Conan volvió a cerrar los ojos, durante un tiempo hubo un silencio incómodo, entonces Conan se dió la vuelta para irse "De acuerdo... acepto..." giró la cabeza con una expresión totalmente seria "cuídala por mí ...pero si la haces daño... da igual donde te escondas... o el tiempo que pase... ten por seguro que te encontraré y te mataré." Conan no esperó una respuesta de Satoru y empezó a andar.   
  
"¿Si?" Ran se apresuró a entrar en su habitación donde su móvil sonaba. El otro lado de la linea se quedó en silencio "..." "¿oiga? ¿puedo ayudarle...?" Una voz la cortó "Ran..." Ran se sorprendió "¿Si...Sinichi?" Sinichi respondió con un tono de voz estrañamente... tranquilo "Soy yo..." Ran se percató del tono pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación y respondió como siempre "¿Por qué no has llamado antes idiota friki del misterio?" Hubo una corta pausa hasta que Sinichi respondió con voz cansada "Je ¿Sabes qué? tienes razón Ran... no soy más que un idiota... lo siento." Ran parapadeó algo iba definitivamente mal "¿Sinichi?¿Qué te ocurre?" no le había gustado nada el tono de voz que había oído. "Ran, lo siento yo... no podré cumplir mi promesa." Sinichi no había cambiado su tono de voz.  
  
El corazón de Ran se encogió de repente y sostuvo la respiración "¿De qué me estás hablando Sinichi?" la voz de Ran sonó realmente preocupada "Ran.. no voy a volver..." a Ran se le nublaron los ojos con lágrimas y sintió como las piernas no la sostenían, una fuerte opresión en el pecho se apoderó de ella "¿Qué estás diciendo? no bromees... por que todo esto es una broma ¿verdad Sinichi?" Conan escuchó la voz de Ran casi suplicante, apunto de llorar asi que hizo otra larga pausa para no dejarse llevar "...lo siento..." Conan cerró los ojos mientras pensaba "Realmente lo siento Ran... lo único que te he provocado todo este tiempo ha sido sufrimiento... pero pronto se va a acabar todo." Ran abrió los ojos de par en par eso no podía ser verdad, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla y pronto depertaría... "¿Porqué?" la voz de Ran apenas era audible "...no es tu culpa..." Ran no pudo aguantar por más tiempo el llanto y comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba desesperada "Si no puedes volver ¿Dónde estás? puedo ir yo... pero porfavor no me dejes... no me dejes sola..." Conan sintió unas ganas horribles de estar allí con ella, de decirle que no se preocupara, que no llorara, tomarla entre sus brazos protectivamente mientras aspiraba el aroma de su pelo. Sin embargo se limitó a decir "... Ran... esto es lo mejor para los dos... no lo hagas más difícil." Ran no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y sólo acertó a decir un entrecortado "No..." Sinichi suspiró no quería alargarlo más la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible "Adios...Ran." Ran sintió la urgente necesidad de retenerle, no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así, que acabaran de esa manera. "¡Espera Sinichi... no cuelgues ¡Te quiero!" derepente enmudeció dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ahora él lo sabía ¿Qué diría él? se quedó esperando una respuesta al otro lado de la linea, Sinichi al otro lado estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos en sock, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento... con oír esas palabras...   
  
El silencio se prolongó unos instantes más, entonces un sonido llegó del otro lado de la linea. "pii-pii-pii..." El teléfono escapó de la mano de Ran y calló ruidosamente al suelo, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar tanto que necesitó apoyarse en el suelo con las manos poco a poco se fue sentando agarrandose las rodillas, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por su rostro, por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente asustada. Alzó la vista hacia su escritorio y vió el bote de lápices, lo tomó sin dejar de llorar y lo tiró al suelo fuertemente haciendo que se rompiera en pequeños trozos "...Mentiroso...me dijiste que volverías... no importa como..."  
  
"Si, Conan se quedará hoy en mi casa y mañana se pasará por allí a despedirse... si exacto. Sus padres quieren que vuelva ... hasta luego...." Agasa colgó el teléfono y miró a Conan que tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con una extraña sonrisa. ¿Estás seguro Sinichi? quiero decir... sólo por que el Satoru ese..." Conan le interumpió "No lo hago por él... lo hago por ella... ella ha estado esperándome todo este tiempo sin pedir nada a cambio, sufriendo en silencio. Y yo lo sabía, sabía que la estaba haciendo daño y aún así seguía. He sido un egoísta todo este tiempo..." Agasa miró con tristeza a Conan "...Sinichi..." la cara de Conan seguía oculta "...se acabó..." entonces levantó el rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que por fin consiguieron escapar en dos finas lineas, resbalando por sus mejillas, en contraste con la sonrisa de su rostro "...la he perdido...se acabó..."  
  
Ai que había permanecido silenciosa todo ese tiempo se acercó a Conan y puso una de mano en su hombro "Es lo mejor Kudo... ella encontrará a alguien estupendo y seguirá con su vida... tú deberías hacer lo mismo..." Conan avanzó hacia una habitación. Antes de entrar se paró y dijo sin voltearse "Estoy un poco cansado... voy a dormir..." con esto cerró la puerta dejando a las dos personas de la sala realmente preocupadas. Conan en su habitación apoyó la espalda en la puerta e intentó parar las lágrimas sin resultado "¿Amarán otros hombres a Ran? ¿La harán feliz?... no digas tonterías Ai... ya vayas al fin del mundo... o esperes siglos y siglos no encontrarás a nadie que la quiera como yo." Conan dejó de intentar luchar contra las lágrimas, se fue resbalando apoyado en la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. 

  
"Este es un adios... para siempre."

  
Notas de la Autora:   
  
¿A qué soy mala? pero no os preocupeis pronto el tercer capítulo... creo que les voy a hacer sufrir un poco más todavía... (es que soy masoca). Pero después de la tormenta llega la calma... asi que tranquilos, pronto tanto dulce como para empachar^^. A se me olvidaba este es un mensaje para tí, si tú deja un review. 


	3. Capítulo 3: Cuando la luz abraza a la os...

Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan una de las mejores series que he visto y creerme no he visto pocas^^. Por favor cuando terminen de leer el fic dejen una opinión, para mí son muy importantes, tanto que si no recivo un mínimo no sigo con la historia pues considero que no ha llegado a la gente (si la llega no cuesta nada escribir un review).  
  
-Aclaraciones-  
Dado que el japonés es un idioma tan rico en expresiones, algunas de las cuales considero adecuadas dejar en el fanfic, aquí van unas aclaraciones que pueden servir de guía, espero que ayuden.   
  
_-Ranneechan_: Conan llama así a Ran porque en Japón el sufijo "-neechan" se utiliza para dirigirte a una chica mayor que tú. En español sería algo así como "hermana mayor Ran" pero como no hay ningún término en español con el que traducirlo he preferido dejarlo así. Así encontramos a Conan llamando a Ran con el sufijo pero pensando en ella sin él.   
_-Conankun_: El sufijo sirve para referirse a un chico que no es de tu edad aunque no tiene por que ser menor.  
-En Japón cuando no se tiene mucha confianza con una persona se le llama por el apellido, por eso Ran llama a Satoru, Akahori (por su apellido). Y Satoru llama a Conan\Sinichi, Kudo. Y sin embargo a Ran por su nombre.  
  
  
  
    Cicatrices En El Corazón  
Capítulo 3: ¿Dónde estás?.  
  


**_"Por muy blanco y frío que sea el invierno... siempre llegará la primavera."_**

  
  
Conan se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la agencia Mouri, ya llevaba allí un tiempo. No se sentía con el valor necesario para abrirla, no quería volver a hacerlo, no otra vez, y lo que le asustaba más... no por última vez.   
  
Y esta vez sería peor, la tendría delante, indefensa, vulnerable... solo de pensarlo, el corazón se le encogió dolorosamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que a duras penas contenía. Sería el final de Shinichi Kudo... el final de Conan Edowaga... el final de todo. "Tengo que hacerlo" se dijo a sí mismo, tomó una profunda inspiración y abrió la puerta.  
  
Kogoro que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión con una cerveza en la mano, se dió la vuelta al oir el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y dejó la lata en la pequeña mesita de al lado. "Conan, ¿es cierto que te vas?" Conan miró a través de la ventana, hacia la calle, el cielo estaba oscuro, y para él parecía tener un significado especial "Eso parace." dijo con una sonrisa, o por lo menos un intento "El coche del profesor Agasa esta abajo, esperando para llevarme a la estación."  
  
Kogoro se acercó hasta quedar en frente de Conan, puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño y revolvió su pelo como si de un cachorro se tratase. Conan suspiró con la mirada escondida, Kogoro sonrió "No te pongas tiste, si te entrenas quizás algún día puedas ser tan buen detective como yo." Conan levantó la mirada con una sonrisa sincera en su cara "Je, puede." y supuso que eso sería lo mejor que podría sacar de él.  
  
Conan miró hacia los lados "¿Y..y Ran-neechan?" dijo casi asustado de preguntar. Kogoro encogió los hombros en un gesto de resignación "No ha salido de su habitación desde hace horas, no ha querido desayunar y no responde cuando la llamo..." Kogoro suspiró "...es tan cabezota como su madre. Mujeres... no hay quien las entienda." Conan no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ran. El momento había llegado.  
  
La puerta estaba entre abierta. A través del pequeño espacio Conan pudo ver a Ran. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar al otro lado de esta.  
  
Observó detenidamente su rostro, quería memorizar todas y cada una de sus faciones. Sus labios, de un rojo pálido, eran invitantes. Sus ojos, aunque enrojecidos de llorar y perdidos, aún conservaban su belleza natural. Recordó vagamente como esos mismos ojos habían brillado con tanta intensidad, que le habían dejado sin respiración. O como la más inocente de sus sonrisas le había hecho perder por completo su compostura y enrojecer furiosamente. Pero esos momentos ahora parecían borrosos y lejanos, como si no fueran más que un sueño. Un bonito sueño. Su piel era pálida como la porcelana, dándola un aspecto frágil y vulnerable. Y su pelo, oscuro, caía desordenadamente por su espalda y sus hombros.  
  
Incluso ahora, con esa expresión de dolor a Sinichi le pareció el retrato de un ángel.  
  
"Hola Conan-Kun." Su tono fue neutral, desprovisto de toda emoción. Su mirada permaneció fija en la ventana.  
  
Conan no pudo evitar que escapara una pequeña esclamación de sus labios, cuando se dió cuenta de que Ran había notado su presencia hace tiempo.  
  
Empujó lentamente la puerta y entró a la habitación, Ran permaneció inalterable.  
Conan cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para hacer acopio de fuerzas y mirar directamente a Ran. Apretó con fuerza los puños y levantó la mirada "Esto... Ran-neechan he venido a despedirme." Conan esperó una respuesta.  
  
Después de unos momentos, Ran emitió un pequeño "Aa." la mirada perdida en la lluvia que había empezado a caer al otro lado de la ventana, y empapaba la calle.  
  
Se formó un silencio, que solo fue interrumpido por el continuo sonido de la lluvia y el cielo se arropó con nubes grises que apenas dejaron entrar al sol.  
  
Conan volvió a hablar "Solo... solo quería dar las gracias... por todo." se volvió a crear un corto silencio, "Bueno... eso era todo. Gracias y... adiós." Dió la vuelta y tomó el picaporte con una mano y entonces se paró, las piernas le temblaban y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. "Te... te echaré de menos." sin esperar una respuesta salió de la habitación.  
  
Unos instantes pasarón y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ran "Yo también."  
  


______________

  
  
Conan está en la estación, estaba más cerca de lo que había imaginado y todavía quedaba tiempo para que saliera su tren. Aunque él se iba, sabía perfectamente que por mucha distancia que pusiera entre los dos nunca dejaría de pensar en ella. Incluso si su cuerpo se alejaba su corazón permanecería con ella, para siempre.  
  
El teléfono del profesor Agasa suena y sin saber muy bien porqué repentinamente Conan se siente intranquilo, algo está pasando. Conan mira atentamente a Agasa que permanece con el auricular en el oído, "No... no, no la he visto... ¿estás seguro de que has mirado bien?... ¿seguro que no está en casa de Sonoko?...". Un escalofrio le recorre todo el cuerpo en horrorosa comprensión...  
  
... Ran...  
  
Agasa cuelga el teléfono móvil y se da la vuelta para hablar a Conan "Sinichi, nadie sabe donde está Ran. Parece haber desa...". Pero ya no había nadie allí "¿Si...Sinichi?".  
  


______________

  
  
Ran está en la calle, bajo la fuerte lluvia que azota violentamente las ramas de los árboles y cae fuertemente sobre ella, empapando su ropa y su pelo que se pega a su piel. _ Estoy sucia... _ piensa mientras mira hacia el cielo. _ Si la lluvia pudiera arrastrar toda la suciedad que hay en mi interior... toda la tristeza... _   
  
Llega hasta un parque, se sienta en un columpio y se balancea débilmente. _ Si pudiera volver al pasado... _  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Una Ran de siete años está llorando en el parque, y Sinichi va corriendo a su lado "¡¿Estás bien?!¡¿te duele algo?!" pregunta preocupado.  
  
Ran mira a Sinichi en frente de ella y dice con una voz llorosa "Mi mama se va a ir de casa. Se llama divorcio." Entonces vuelve a llorar, e intenta limpiarse las lágrimas con los puños.  
  
Sinichi pone una cara triste, no le gusta ver a Ran triste por alguna razón "Pero ¿podrás volver a verla?."  
  
Ran se calma un poco "Si..."  
  
Sinichi agita las manos al aire "Pero entonces todo está bien. Seguro, seguro que todo se arregla. No llores."  
  
-Fin del Flashback-  
  
Ran sigue meciendose lentamente y susurra una palabra "Sinichi..."  
  


______________

  
  
_Sinichi..._  
  
Conan para en seco _¿Ran?_.  
  
Respira fuertemente bajo la lluvia. Ya llevaba una hora buscándola por todas partes, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo era su culpa, que el podría haber intentado cualquier cosa antes que dejarla. Conan sacude su cabeza con fuerza, ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Ran, aspira fuertemente una vez más y vuelve a correr con todas sus fuerzas _Ran... ¿donde estás? Por favor... que no te haya pasado nada..._  
  


______________

  
  
Ran sigue meciendose ausente, bajo la lluvia. Ya no lloraba, no tenía fuerzas para llorar. Extrañamente no tenía frio, la lluvia que la empapaba la parecía un alivio en comparación con el calor que sentía. Tenía calor, tanto calor... seguramente había cogido un resfriado, la visión se le empezó a nublar y la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
  
Entonces oyó una voz "Hey, ¿qué haces sola bajo la lluvia?" Ran levantó la mirada con lo que la pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Un hombre desconocido estaba en frente de ella, volvió a hablar "¿te han plantado? ese tío es un capullo, yo nunca te haría eso..." A pesar de que tenía la visión borrosa Ran captó como el hombre la miraba de una forma extraña.   
  
"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapa?" Entonces la tomó de la barbilla y la mirada de Ran quedó posada en la de aquel hombre.  
  
Ran intentó mover su cuerpo entumecido, para liberarse del agarre del extraño, pero su cuerpo no la respondió. _¿Porqué estas cosas siempre ocurren en los peores momentos? _pensó con fastidio. Abrió la boca, quizás no se encontrara bien pero no se iba a quedar callada "Piérdete" murmuró. La verdad, no quería que sonara así pero no le había salido nada mejor y ciertamente no estaba de humor para cortesías.  
  
¡¡Plas!!  
  
La fuerza del golpe la envió directamente al suelo callendo del columpio, y el sonido explotó en su cabeza, provocándola un dolor agudo. _Mierda_ pensó mientras intentaba torpemente ponerse en pie.  
  
Antes de que lo consiguiera el hombre se puso encima de ella sugetándo sus manos y aplastándola bajo el suelo. "Ahora verás zorra. Te voy a enseñar una lección."  
  
  


______________

  
  
Conan paró en seco, las pupilas se le encogieron peligrosamente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un hombre estaba encima de Ran, agarrando sus manos contra el suelo y gritándola. La rabia le inundó y sintió sus puños apretarse, tan fuerte que sangre comenzó a gotear, _Voy a matar a ese cabrón._  
  
Conan se tiró encima de él y le mordió en el hombro, como un perro rabioso."Ahhhhhhh" gritó el hombre de dolor mientras apartó a Conan de un empujón levantándose de encima de Ran. Conan calló al suelo fuertemente, las gafas salieron volando y un hilo de sangre bajaba de su boca, que rápidamente se limpió con el puño. "¡Maldito crio!" gritó el hombre, se llevó la mano al hombro para tocarse la herida, pero nunca lo consiguió.  
  
Conan le dió una patada en el estómago, con su zapatilla a prepulsión. El hombre calló al suelo rodando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar tendido, agarrandose el estómago y escupiendo sangre. Pero a Conan le dió igual, y le asestó otra patada. El hombre quedó tendido en el barro del parque, inconsciente. Conan continuó dándole patadas una y otra vez_ ¡Cerdo!_ aumentó la fuerza de sus patadas _Vas a pagar por haberle hecho eso a Ran._  
  
"¡Basta, no sigas!" Conan se congeló al oir su voz, y se paró en seco. Se dió la vuelta, repentinamente saliendo del estado de locura en el que se encontraba. Ran estaba de pie, las piernas la temblaban estaba poniendo todo su esfurzo en mantenerse en pie. Lágrimas caían por su cara llena de barro y abrió la boca temblando "Si sigues así, le vas a matar." entonces se desplomó en el suelo.  
  
"¡¡Ran!!" gritó Conan corriendo hasta su lado. Tomó la cabeza de Ran en su regazo "¿Ran?¿Ran?". Ran abrió un poco los ojos "Si...Sinichi..." Conan comenzó a llorar "Ran, lo siento, lo siento tanto... a sido todo mi culpa..." Conan abrió los ojos en asombro cuando notó los dedos de Ran en sus labios, "No... solo... solo prometemé que no te irás... que no me dejarás sola..." Conan abrazó con fuerza a Ran y apretó los ojos con fuerza "Nunca... te lo prometo."  
  


______________

  
  
"Sinichi, noticias será mejor que vengas." Conan colgó el teléfono "¡¡Kogoro voy a salir volveré pronto.!!" Grité antes de cerrar la puerta de la agencia. Una semana había pasado desde el incidente y Ran no parecía recordar nada del hombre del parque o de la promesa. Y si lo hacía no había dado la mínima señal de ello. Conan no se había atrevido a preguntar sobre eso. Satoru por su parte no cumplió su amenaza, seguramente sabía que si yo no tenía nada que perder le delataría.  
  
Ran había ido al entrenamiento diario de kárate y si salía ahora con un poco de suerte estaría en la agencia antes de que llegara. No le gustaba no saber donde estaba o qué estaba haciendo. Había desarrollado un miedo angustioso. Por la noche despertaba empapado en sudor despues de una pesadilla y no se volvía a dormir hasta que no iba a la habitación de Ran y se aseguraba de que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la casa del profesor. Agasa y Ai estaban de pie obiamente esperándole "Tenemos la cura." declaró Ai como quien dice buenos días.  
  
"¿Definitiva?" preguntó Conan incrédulo. Ya se había hecho muchas ilusiones en anteriores ocasiones y ninguna de ellas funcionó. Esto parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
"Si." respondió Ai totalmente seria, Conan comprendió que esa era la definitiva, que volvería a su cuerpo normal para siempre. "¿Pero?" respondió Conan, a pesar de encontrar la cura ni Ai ni Agasa parecían contentos y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Hay un inconveniente.  
  
"Te lo jugarás todo a cara o cruz. El antídoto es altamente inestable y peligroso. Hay un 50% de probabilidades de que mueras." Ai paró no para escuchar su respuesta, sino para que sus palabras hicieran el efecto deseado en Conan.  
  
Continuó "Esto no es el final, la organización sigue existiendo. Esto no es una solución Kudo, tan solo es una salida. Piénsalo bien ¿vas a arriesgarlo todo?".   
  
Yo sonreí "Gracias Ai, pero... creo que es hora de que vaya cumpliendo mis promesas."  
  
  


______________

  
  
El sol del atardecer se empieza a poner, y dibuja en el cielo un color anaranjado, que crea un ambiente cálido en la ciudad.  
  
Ran corre por las calles de Tokio "Ya son la ocho y media, se me ha pasado la hora." había estado entrenando toda la tarde, ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio entrenando la ayudaba a no pensar demasiado y la despejaba. Seguro que papá y Conan-kun están en casa muertos de hambre, piensa con una sonrisa. Además no se les puede dejar solos, Conan-kun no se lleva nada bien con papá y siempre están discutiendo je je. Justamente igual que pasaba con él...  
  
Su rostro se entristeció ¿donde estará en estos momentos? ¿En quién estará pensando?. Derepente Ran sacudió sus pensamientos. Tonta ¿en qué estás pensando? se reprendió a sí misma. ¿ Porqué después de todo lo que a pasado tengo que seguir pensando en él? ¿porqué no puedo olvidarlo y seguir adelante?  
  
Al girar a otra calle paró en seco. Dejó caer la mochila de su mano. La garganta se le secó y todo el mudo a su alrrededor se desvaneció, solo podía verle a él, a Sinichi. Allí estaba, en frente suyo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una expresión seria.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo había estado pensando en todas las preguntas que tenía que hacerle, en todas las cosas que le diría cuando lo volviera a encontrar. Sin embargo ahora que le tenía delante se quedó sin palabras y lo único que consiguió articular fue un débil "¿Sin...Sinichi?... ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
Sinichi no apartó su mirada de sus ojos ni por un instante y encontró tanta determinación en ellos que de alguna manera la asustó. "He venido para buscar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo." Pronunció lenta y claramente esas palabras. Intentando que entendiera su significado.  
  
Ran se quedó congelada en la misma posición, sin poder apatar los ojos de la intensa mirada que le dirigía Sinichi. Entonces volvió a hablar.  
  


"Ran, he venido a buscarte."

  
Notas de la autora:  
Ejem, ejem, un, dos, tres, probando, probando... vale parece que el teclado funciona. Pues que tenía que decir... ¡Ah si!, esto... lo siento?. No, en serio siento la tardanza del capítulo que me a costado lo suyo...   
Bueno ¿qué os a parecido? ah sido un capítulo más largo de lo normal (para mí, lo que quiere decir que aún es demasiado corto U¬¬). Y bueno creo que esta bastante claro pero si no dejais reviews no creo que siga escribiendo, asi que si lo habeis leído por favor dejar un review con el botoncito de la izquierda que no sabeis lo feliz que me hacen vuestros comentarios^^. Al ver los comentarios veo que no soy muy popular... en fin ¿qué se le va hacer? a ver si con los capítulos siguientes consigo mejores resultados... .¿Habeis visto ya la sépitma película de Conan? ¿habeis visto los últimos capítulos de la Shonen Sunday? sin duda son reveladores pero ¿creeis que es el principio del final?. He habeis oído la canción que aparece en la película "Time after time" de Mai Kuraki? ¡¡A mi me encanta!! ¿Cuál es vuestra canción favorita de Conan?. Terminando, espero que os haya gustado hasta el próximo capítulo.   
  
Ja ne 


	4. Capítulo 4: Ansiedad de Separación

Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan una de las mejores series que he visto y creerme no he visto pocas^^. Por favor cuando terminen de leer el fic dejen una opinión, para mí son muy importantes, tanto que si no recivo un mínimo no sigo con la historia pues considero que no ha llegado a la gente (si la llega no cuesta nada escribir un review).  
  
-Aclaraciones-  
Dado que el japonés es un idioma tan rico en expresiones, algunas de las cuales considero adecuadas dejar en el fanfic, aquí van unas aclaraciones que pueden servir de guía, espero que ayuden.   
  
_-Ranneechan_: Conan llama así a Ran porque en Japón el sufijo "-neechan" se utiliza para dirigirte a una chica mayor que tú. En español sería algo así como "hermana mayor Ran" pero como no hay ningún término en español con el que traducirlo he preferido dejarlo así. Así encontramos a Conan llamando a Ran con el sufijo pero pensando en ella sin él.   
_-Conankun_: El sufijo sirve para referirse a un chico que no es de tu edad aunque no tiene por que ser menor.  
-En Japón cuando no se tiene mucha confianza con una persona se le llama por el apellido, por eso Ran llama a Satoru, Akahori (por su apellido). Y Satoru llama a Conan\Shinichi, Kudo. Y sin embargo a Ran por su nombre.  
  
  
    Cicatrices En El Corazón  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4: Ansiedad de Separación.

  
  
  
**_"Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There's no time, to waste asking why  
  
I'll ran away with you by my side."   
  
-Echo, by Trapt.  
_**  


* * *

  
  
  
  
La sala de entrenamiento de policía era grande y espaciosa, con un suelo recubierto de duras colchonetas azul oscuro que permitía mayor seguridad. Las paredes blancas estaban totalmente desnudas de cuadros, relojes o cualquier material. En el centro, había un cuadrilatero de boxeo cercado por cuerdas de goma para los ocasilonales enfrentamientos necesarios en el entrenamiento.   
  
A la derecha del ring había unas gradas, mientras que en el gran espacio que quedaba a la izquierda del ring había toda clase de maquinaria de entranamiento. Entre la que se encontraba un desgastado saco de boxeo el cual estaba siendo en estos momentos apaleado por un joven. El moreno, vestido es unos pantalones de chandal y una camisa blanca sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus tonificados brazos, estaba totalmente empapado en transpiración y daba pequeños saltitos constantemente cambiando de pie. Jadeaba.   
  
  
"Punch" Puñetazo. _La organización de los hombres de negro sige suelta._   
  
  
"Ploff" Patada. _Soy un fracaso._   
  
  
"Punch, punch" Puñetazo. Puñetazo. _Los estoy poniendo en peligro._   
  
  
"Punch" Shinichi dió un último puñetazo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. _La estoy perdiendo._   
  
  
Shinichi retrocedió tambaleándose algunos pasos respirando a horcajadas con las manos en la cintura.   
  
"¡Que agresivos estamos hoy!" dijo avanzando hacia él.   
  
Shinichi le dirijió una sola mirada antes de volver a mirar al frente "Heiji, ¿Qué haces aquí?"   
  
Heiji levantó las manos burlándose "Tranquilo tío, que vengo en son de paz."   
  
Shinichi dió un gran suspiro al calmarse su encolerizada respiración y se dirigió a una banqueta, cerca de la máquina de pesas, donde había dejado anteriormente una toalla. "¿Cómo me has encontrado?"   
  
Heiji sonrió con petulancia "Soy detective."   
  
Shinichi bufó.   
  
Heiji apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta inclinándose mientras observaba a Shinichi "¿Sabes qué te estás volviendo muy uraño? He inundado tu contestador a mensajes, el profesor Agase me llamó contándomelo todo y diciendo que está muy preocupado por tí. Asi que, en vistas de que no me respondías, decidí pasarme."   
  
Shinichi dejó de secarse el sudor de la frente con la toalla y la dejó colgando del cuello sobre sus hombros. Atravesó el marco de la puerta haciendo que Heiji se apartara para dejarle pasar y se dirijió hacia el vestuario, Heiji sigiendo detrás.   
  
"De nada. No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos." Dijo Heiji con sarcasmo después de ver que Shinichi no pensaba decir nada.   
  
Shinichi se paró en seco y se dió la vuelta para hablarle de frente "Mira, Heiji, no es que no te lo agradezca. Pero te podías haber quedado en Osaka, porque yo estoy perfectamente. No necesito ayuda, de veras. Estoy harto de que todos me pregunten si estoy bien a todas horas, y que eviten nombrar a Ran cuando estoy delante para no recordármela." Apartó la vista "Además, no me apetece hablar del tema."   
  
Shinichi se dió la vuelta e intentó remprender el camino al vestuario, pero Heiji le cogió del hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta otra vez bruscamente "¿Pues sabes lo que me apetece a mí ahora mismo?: Darte una patada en el culo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Tienes a todo el mundo preocupadísimo!"   
  
"¿Crees que no lo se?" dijo exasperado "¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que todos pasan a mi lado de puntillas como si fuera una maldita bomba de relojería andante?"   
  
Heiji sonrió de alguna forma complacido por haber consegido que expresara por primera vez en dos semanas algo de lo que pensaba, aunque fuera enfado. "¿Cómo han sido estas dos semanas?"   
  
"Un infierno."   
  
Sonrió compasivamente "¿Tan malo?"   
  
"Peor" suspiró "La espero todos los días al ir y salir del instituto y el entrenamiento, camino dos pasos por detrás a su lado, no me habla, no me saluda, no me mira. ¿Sabes lo que he consegido en dos semanas? Nada. Cero. Nothing."   
  
"Lo siento." pausa "¿Lo sabe todo?"   
  
"No se de que me hablas."   
  
"Buen intento."   
  
Shinichi rió amargamente "¿Estás de coña? Cree que Conan se fue con sus padres, tampoco sabe nada de la organización y así es como quiero que siga. Es lo mejor."   
  
"Sabes que tiene derecho a saber toda la verdad."   
  
"No, si eso pone en peligro su seguridad."   
  
"Sabes que no es tonta." dió un suspiro "¿Sabes lo que está pasando verdad? Sabe que le ocultas cosas. Intuye la verdad. No te perdonará hasta que no se la digas."   
  
"Lo se."   
  
"'¿Lo se?'"   
  
"No puedo." Shinichi apartó la mirada. Ya sabía todo lo que le estaba diciendo Heiji. No por nada, había conocido a Ran desde la más tierna infancia. Él mejor que nadie, lo sabía. Y más que nadie anhelaba decirsela. Pero también sabía que nunca podría perdonarse el ponerla en peligro de una forma tan irresponsable. No si estaba en sus manos el evitarlo. Ella era mucho más importante que él, que una posible relación entre ellos o incluso que su amistad. No iba a arriesgar su seguridad. Por nada. "Es demasiado peligroso."   
  
"Ella ya es mayorcita. Creo que deberías decirselo."   
  
"¿Se lo contarías tu a Kazuha en mi lugar?" Heiji no respondió "Me lo imaginaba."   
  
"Pero si no se lo dices, ella no te perdonará."   
  
"Y yo no puedo decirselo."   
  
Por unos instantes se mantuvieron la mirada "Entonces, me temo," dijo Heiji cruzándose de brazos "Que estamos ante un callejón sin salida."  
  
Después de unos momentos, Shinichi se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Esta vez Heiji no le intentó parar. Entró a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fria. El agua le comenzó a empapar. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó una mano y la frente en la pared de baldosas sintiendo como la desesperación, contra la que había estado luchando las últimas dos semanas, se apoderaba de él tomando el control. Había estado tan seguro de que todo se arreglaría... pero todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado. "Menuda mierda." masculló bajo su respiración.   
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
Dos semanas antes...  
________________________________   
  
  
_ Aquí estaba.  
  
Y aunque había estado esperando con una paciencia infinita el día que por fin lo tuviera delante suya, ahora que lo tenía no sabía que hacer. Sintió como se le secaba la garganta y en un instante un millón de emociones contradictorias tiraban de ella en distintas direcciones quería gritarle y abrazarle, reir y llorar, le amaba con todo su ser y le odiaba en el fondo de su alma, por lo que le había hecho y se sentía más viva que nunca y quería morir allí mismo para no volver a sufrir por su ausencia.  
  
Era terriblemente consciente de que seguía completamente callada e inmovil.  
  
Estaba Paralizada. Su mente le decía a gritos que reaccionara pero su cuerpo no se movía. ¿Tan débil era? Después de haber pasado toda su vida junto a él todavía la asustaba y la maravillaba al mismo tiempo el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Saber que harías cualquier cosa por alguien, que le entregarías todo tu tiempo y todo tu dinero y hasta tu propia vida alegremente si él se lo pidiera.   
  
Asusta.   
  
Pero no puedes parar de sentirlo.   
  
Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad despertó de su sopor, la realidad pegándola fuerte como un vaso de agua fria."Shinichi," su voz a penas un susurro "¿Qué haces aquí?". Buena pregunta. Después de todo, no ocurre todos los días que el famoso detective Shinichi Kudo, tu amigo de la infancia y el que resulta ser el hombre al que has amado en secreto durante casi toda tu vida vuelva después de dos años de ausencia sin previo aviso y haberse despedido para siempre de tí reaparezca en tu vida. Por lo menos no en su vida, muchas gracias.   
  
Tragó el nudo de su garganta cuando se tropezó con su mirada. Mierda. Era tan injusto. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?. De un plumazo había acabado con todas sus defensas. La miraba como si quisiera comunicarse sin palabras, como si nisiquiera las necesitara. No con ella.   
  
Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. Pero aunque tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar como una niña pequeña y dejar que él le consolara entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba bonitas palabras al oído, no se movió ni un milímetro ni el menor sonido escapó de su garganta. Ran le aguantó estóicamente la mirada a Shinichi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin permitir que estas salieran. Su barbilla alta con orgullo y una mirada teñida de desafío y dolor. Las barreras de orgullo y rencor que había ido construyendo a lo largo de los dos útimos años aguantando heroicamemente ante una lucha que ya sabían iban a perder.   
  
Era una bomba de relojería. Y estallaría en cualquier momento con un gran _¡Boom!_.   
  
"He venido para buscar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo." Arrastró las palabras una a una. "Ran, he venido a buscarte."   
  
Ella sintió todo su cuerpo temblar incontrolablemente, y sus lágrimas caer por sus carrillos sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo. Pero ella se las apartó con la manga de su jersey con un rápido movimiento. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo su expresión era de cuidadosa neutralidad. "¿Si? pues creo que te has equivocado de persona, si yo te importara en lo más mínimo no me habrías hecho pasar por lo que me hiciste pasar."   
  
Shinichi cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. "Escucha Ran, se que ha tenido que ser horrible..."   
  
Algo hizo _'click'_ en su interior.   
  
"¿Ah si?¿lo sabes?" le cortó Ran "Pues ¿sabes que? ¡Yo creo que por una maldita vez en tu vida no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando!" lágrimas de rabia volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas pero esta vez no se molestó en apartarlas. "¿Horrible dices? Horrible ni siquiera se acerca a lo que sentía. Cada vez que veía a un hombre moreno le tenía que perseguir por la calle y parar para ver si eras tú. ¿y sabes qué? No eras tú. Nunca." De repente Ran más que enfadada parecía cansada, terriblemente cansada y herida. "No podía ir a ningún sitio sin oir tu voz entre la multitud, o tus pasos en la escalera. No podía hechar un vistazo sin pensar que veía tus ojos pero cuando volvía a mirar ya no estaban." su voz se quebró "Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca."   
  
Hubo una pausa. Shinichi sintió los ojos de Ran sobre él reprochandole y pensó miserablemente que no había forma de que se sintiera más culpable.   
  
Ran rompió la mirada y se llevó una mano a los ojos con una risa ahogada "Dios, incluso llegé a pensar que eras Conan."   
  
Vale, se había equivocado. Podía sentirse mucho peor. Era el momento. Tenía que decirlo ahora. Pero la voz de su subconsciente le paró _ Ella te odiará._ Ya lo hace pensó amargamente. _ Puede, _ concedió su subsconciente _ Pero si se lo dices ahora, la perderas para siempre._ Shinichi no respondió. Sabía que probablemente fuera así. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.   
  
Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero las palabras se quedaron a medio camino. "Yo..." se quedó mirándola fijamente. Por primera vez después de dos años ella le estaba mirándo a _él._ A Shinichi. La sensación era indescriptible, y pensó que ni aún teniendo cientos de años y todos los diccionarios del mundo podría explicar algo remotamente parecido a lo que sentía en aquel momento. Perderlo, no era una opción.   
  
"Yo soy..." _La perderás._ "soy..." Ran le miraba con curiosidad.   
  
"Soy un estúpido." terminó penosamente. Ran le observó curiosa por unos momentos. Si había esperado oir algo, desde luego no era eso, él tampoco. Hubo un terrible silencio en el que Ran lo escrutó con la mirada. Shinichi aguantó la respiración por unos instantes. Estaba casi seguro de que ella podría ver lo que escondía y en cualquier momento ella diría _"Mentiroso, tú eres Conan."_ y que lo que vería en sus ojos sería odio.   
  
"Si, lo eres." pronunció al fin.   
  
"No sólo eso," prosigió de alguna manera aliviado de que no hubiera podido ver a través de él. Y recurriendo a la única técnica que conocía que podía consegir su perdón: la humillación. "Sino un cerdo insensible que no a pensado en tus sentimientos. He sido un egoista todo este tiempo dejando que te preocuparas por mí, cuando no lo merecía. He estado ciego. Ni siquiera debería de tener la cara de venir aquí y presentarme ante tí. Soy totalmente imbecil, soy subnormal, soy..." Shinichi paró un momento "Puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras."   
  
"Sigue, lo estás haciendo bien." su cara impasible y sus brazos cruzados delante de ella.   
  
Shinichi suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo, revolviéndolo. "Escucha Ran, lo que quiero decir, es que de alguna manera, auqnue parezca totalmente egoísta por mi parte, siempre di por descontado que te tendría cerca. Que siempre te tendría a mi lado, no importa lo que ocurriera. No te valoré lo suficiente. Se cuanto has tenido que sufrir por mi culpa ,y creeme, no sabes cuanto me odio por ello. Cuanto desearía poder volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer las cosas de otra forma. Cambiar lo que pasó. Decir..." su voz desapareció en un débil susurro _Decir lo que nunca te dije..._ "Pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es pedirte perdón y respetar tu decisión."   
  
Ran le miró incrédula, como si hubiera acabado de perder la cabeza. "¡¡Maldita sea, Shinichi!! ¡¿Esperas que te perdone?! No puedes aparecer sin más, decir 'sorpresa' y esperar que todo siga como siempre ¡No tienes derecho!¡Las cosas no funcionan así!" Ran paró en seco, había dicho las últimas palabras a gritos y ahora respiraba a grandes bocanadas "Maldita sea." Murmuró bajo su respiración, con una mano frotándose la frente.   
  
"No espero que me perdones." Ran levantó la mirada hacia él no comprendiendo que quería decir "No lo merezco, sólo... sólo quería que supieras que lo siento." Nada más las palabras salieron de su boca se dió cuanta de lo estúpidas que le sonaban incluso a él. Sin embargo en lo ojos de Ran esas palabras resonaron y una chispa se encendió en ellos.   
  
Hubo un silencio prolongado en el cúal ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, hablando sin palabras. Y Shinichi, al que la espera se le estaba haciendo insoportable, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Ran se daría media vuelta, se alejaría y nunca más la volvería a tener en su vida. Podía sentir la posibilidad terriblemente cerca, suspirando en su cuello como un mostruo agazapado en la oscuridad esperando la oportunidad para saltar y atacarle. Pero el no lo permitiría, cuando ella se diera media vuelta él la agarraría y no la dejaría marchar, le suplicaría que se quedara, lloraría, le prometería culquier cosa. Finalmente Ran rompió el contacto visual y con un gran suspiro se restregó el puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar, esto iba a derivar de un momento a otro en una bonita jaqueca.   
  
"Esta bien." Ran miró a Shinichi con resolución y en ese momento estuvo seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir a continuación, sería su última decisión. "Escucha Shinichi, y escuchame bien porque es muy importante que entiendas completamente el significado de lo te que voy a decir. ¿De acuerdo?" Ran habló como en ocasiones había hablado a Conan: como a un niño de seis años. Él tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y asintió incapaz de hacer otra cosa. " Bien." continuó "Quiero que entiendas que no te he perdonado, no de corazón. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y no puedo perdonarte. Es más no sé ni siqiera si quiero hacerlo. Aún... no estoy preparada, pero tampoco quiero engañarte: no estoy segura de que algún día lo esté."   
  
"Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que con el suficiente tiempo?" empezó a recapitular para cerciorarse de que no había entendido mal "¿y si me arrastro lo suficiente para que te des cuenta de la sinceridad de mi arrepentimiento?" una sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios "¿Tengo una pequeña posibilidad de ser perdonado?"   
  
Ran no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa "Más o menos."   
  
"Estupendo" Shinichi sonrió triunfante.   
  
"Pero," la mueca de Ran volvía a ser seria "No te engañes Shinichi. Puede que nunca llege a estar preparada."   
  
"Nunca," la sonrisa de Shinichi permaneció sin flaquear "es mucho tiempo."   
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Agencia Mouri. De vuelta al presente...  
________________________________________   
  
  
_ "¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?" Kazuha arrugó la nariz, como hacía siempre que perdía la paciencia.   
  
Ran se levantó tranquilamente de la mesa en la que había estado tomando café con Sonoko y se dirigió a la cocina. Cogió una taza de la lacena y se dió media vuelta para ver a Kazuha a través del marco de la puerta "¿Café o té?" preguntó.   
  
"Café." dijo Kazuha acomodándose al lado de Sonoko que estaba en frente de Ran.   
  
Ran volvió a aparecer a los pocos momentos llevando una taza de café caliente con una cucharilla de postre. Lo depositó en frente de Kazuha sin una palabra y volvió a sentarse en frente de sus dos amigas. Kazuha tomó la cucharilla y removió el café un par de veces. Se acercó el borde de la taza a los labios y sopló la superficie para no quemarse antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.   
  
"Buen café." declaró dejando finalmente la taza sobre la mesa.   
  
"Gracias," Ran tomó su propia taza con ambas manos y se quedó mirándolo pensativa. "¿Debo suponer que estás aquí por lo mismo por lo que ninguno de mis conocidos me a dejado en paz en las últimas dos semanas?"   
  
"Supones bien"   
  
"¿Te envia Heiji?"   
  
"Heiji no sabe que estoy aqu" dijo Kazuha un poco ofendida.   
  
Ran soltó una profunda respiración y pareció relajarse un poco "Lo siento," sonrió tenuemente a su amiga "ultimamente he estado bajo mucho estres... ¿Qué tal el viaje?"   
  
Kazuha se encongió de hombros "Bien" entonces miró con preocupación a su amiga "Ran, ¿Cómo estás tú?"   
  
"Bien" repitió ella. Hubo un silencio en el que nadie dijo nada Sonoko y Kazuha esperando la verdad "De acuerdo, me encuentro horrible ¿vale?" admitió finalmente abatida. Volvió a mirar detenidamente el café y su tono de voz bajó "No dejo de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa."   
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Kazuha con impetuo aporreando la mesa con el puño "¡Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí es ese...ese...ese Colombo de pacotilla!"   
  
"¡Asi se habla!" coreó Sonoko animada por Kazuha.   
  
Ran rió genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo "Estais locas"   
  
Poco a poco las risas de las tres murieron y Ran sintiendose más ligera de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo habló "Me siento como si fuera el villano de una película de acción."   
  
"¿Cómo?" Parpadeó Kazuha sin comprender lo que quería decir Ran.   
  
"Lo que ocurre," intervino Sonoko "Es que él ha dejado el perdón en sus manos y está dispuesto a acatar su decisión. Sea cual sea."   
  
"¿Y cuál es el problema?"   
  
"Ese, es precisamente el problema" dijo Sonoko con vehemencia "Y lo que peor lleva. No puede perdonarle después de lo que ha hecho, no de verdad. Y sinceramente, no la culpo. Si Makoto me hubiera hecho lo mismo pediría una orden que le obligara a mantenerse a una distancia de 200 metros mínimo."   
  
Kazuha asintió lentamente "Entiendo"   
  
"Por otra parte," prosigió Sonoko "él ha estado las últimas dos semanas acompañándola en el trayecto de ida y vuelta al instituto y al entrenamiento. Y está atento a cualquier señal de Ran mientras que la colma de atenciones. Incrementando aún más su sensación de culpabilidad." apartó la mirada de las chicas y cogió una galleta del plato en el centro de la mesa, dándola mordiscos distraídamente. "Puede que después de todo, merezca una segunda oportunidad."   
  
"¡Sonoko!" exclamó Ran sorprendida y contrariada "¿Desde cuándo eres simpatizante de Shinichi?"   
  
"No lo soy." aclaró Sonoko negando levemente con la cabeza "Pero viendo por lo que estás pasando..."   
  
"Estoy de acuerdo." congenió Kazuha "Aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas, tú has estado sufriendo mucho por su ausencia y ahora que por fin a vuelto ¿vas a tirar todo lo que hay entre vosotros por la alcantarilla sólo por que no quieres ser la primera en giñar un ojo?¿Sólo por orgullo?"   
  
"No es tan simple" dijo Ran bajando la vista de nuevo a su café para pasar su dedo corazón por el borde de la taza describiendo círculos. "Me sigue ocultando la razón por la que se fue en primer lugar. La razón que le retenía donde quiera que estuviese, por la que a vuelto. La razón por la que se despidió de mi..." Su voz terminó en un susurro "Yo..." su voz se quebró pero aspiró aire y volvió a hablar "Yo me sentí tan abandonada... y cuando volvió de repente me sentí traicionada, ¿Por qué me hacía esto?. Y ahora..." Ran levantó la vista del café con los ojos inundados de lágrimas "Oh Dios, como le hecho de menos." rompió a llorar.   
  
"Oh cielo," dijo Kazuha levantándose de su silla en un movimiento rápido y dirigiendose hacia Ran para abrazarla "Cielo no llores" Kazuha acarició la cabeza de Ran mientras los sollozos de Ran se apagaban. Finalmente Ran se calmó un poco y se separó débilmente del abrazo Kazuha cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares "No lo merecen" Ran asistió debilmente "Los hombres son un puñado de cerdos." Ran sonrió debilménte a esto.   
  
"Amén hermana" sonrió Sonoko.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
¿Qué os a parecido el capítulo?¿aburrido? la verdad es que no ha pasado mucho de nada. Pero en este capítulo han aparecido cosas que necesitaban ser dichas, además que quería escribir hace bastante tiempo la escena de Shinichi golpeando el saco de boxeo sale tan mono... (vicky suspira). Bien ahora viene mi súplica: Por favor dejame un review con tu opinión sobre la historia, el capítulo, o simplemente para saludar o decir que sigues la historia, es de vital importancia para mi. Recuerda: tu review puede ser el que salve la historia.  
  
_**Fuentes de inspiración:**_   
  
-Brand New Day, por _Forty Foot Echo.-_ Una balada preciosa, es de mis favoritas.   
  
-Bachelorette, por _Bjork.-_ Una de las pocas canciones con más elegancia y fuerza que conozco. Me gusta especialmente los solos de violin y el último estribillo en el que hace voces libres.   
  
-White Flag, por _Dido.-_ Canción preciosa cuya letra si te fijas congenia bastante con el argumento del capítulo.   
  
-Falls on me, por _Fuel.-_ en fin ¿qué puedo decir? tengo devilidad por este tipo de canciones.   
  
-Brand New Day, por _Forty Foot Echo.-_ Una balada preciosa, es de mis favoritas.   
  
-Someday, por _Nickelback.-_ Mi favorita de este autor sólo comparable quizas a su 'Too bad'.   
  
-Echo, por _Trap.-_ Cuyas primeras lineas están al principio del capítulo.   
  
  
Sólo algunas recomendaciones personales, si has escuchado alguna de las canciones y te ha gustado dilo y segiré poniendo en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
  



End file.
